


that's right, good boy

by moritzofsuburbia



Series: Dom Hakyeon [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom N, Dom Cha Hakyeon | N, Dom/sub, Fluffy Ending, Hakyeon's fuckin neck touch move, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Riding, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, Sub Ravi, top ravi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moritzofsuburbia/pseuds/moritzofsuburbia
Summary: “Now, I’m trusting you,” Hakyeon had said when they started. “You’ll keep your hands to yourself, unless you want them tied.”Of course he hadn’t had to tie them. Wonshik was a good boy.(inspired by that fancam of hakyeon and wonshik dancing to hot enough where hakyeon puts his hand on wonshik's neck and wonshik melts like the gay shit he is)





	that's right, good boy

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry mom

Wonshik had been on edge all day, so when he and Hakyeon finally returned to their shared dorm and his boyfriend immediately pinned him to the wall, Wonshik’s only thought was _fucking finally_. He immediately went pliant, letting Hakyeon press kisses to his mouth and returning them with increasing fervor. Hakyeon’s hands came to rest on Wonshik’s chest, not pressing down but simply serving as a gentle reminder for Wonshik to stay put. He obeyed. One hand then slid upward, snaking around to rest on the back of his boyfriend’s neck and immediately making him melt. Hakyeon’s touches were gentle, and he had to tilt his head up slightly to kiss Wonshik, but he still exuded dominance in every respect. The touch on the back of Wonshik’s neck was enough to make him let out a needy whine into their kiss, and make his legs go weak with how badly he wanted to sink to his knees. But he hadn’t been told to do that, and so he continued returning the kisses to Hakyeon’s plush lips, hoping for a hand to guide him anywhere, for a command disguised as a request, anything.

Eventually Hakyeon broke the kiss, putting a few inches between their faces to get a good look at just how debauched Wonshik already looked from just a few minutes of making out. It was adorable how he got worked up so quickly. Hakyeon stood there, with one hand on Wonshik’s chest and one on the back of his neck, admiring the flushed color of his wet lips that were already kiss swollen. He let his eyes flick over Wonshik’s body to look him up and down and take in how small Wonshik looked caged against the wall like this, even being the taller of the two. And then Hakyeon met those eyes again, so wide and desperate and wanting, and Wonshik’s face suddenly broke into a nervous smile.

“Aw, what is it baby?” Hakyeon asked, amused. “Getting shy?” Wonshik’s head was already lowering, his cheeks turning red. Hakyeon loved this part, couldn’t ever get enough of how flustered and adorable Wonshik became when he was submitting. It made teasing him so much more fun. “Look at me, sweetheart.” Hakyeon gently lifted Wonshik’s chin, coaxing him to make eye contact -- because Wonshik knew what would happen if he disobeyed -- and he did, with wide nervous eyes that were clearly fighting the urge to look away again. Still maintaining eye contact, Hakyeon smiled softly, before sliding his left leg right in between Wonshik’s. He watched his lips part to draw in a gasp, and propped his thigh right up against his crotch, silently challenging him to stay still. “Now, Shik-ah, are you going to be a good boy for me?” He only whimpered in response, unable to find his voice. Hakyeon sighed impatiently, moving his hands to Wonshik’s waist. “I said,” he pulled his boyfriend’s hips slightly forward, dragging his hardening cock against his thigh, “are you going to be a good boy for me?”

\---

Wonshik groaned as Hakyeon slowly sank down on his cock again. He’d been doing this for awhile now, moving too slowly for Wonshik to get much out of it. He’d already teased him to hell while prepping his own ass, making Wonshik sit there fully naked and watch without being allowed to touch either Hakyeon or himself. Hakyeon was naked for all but his t-shirt, just one more small show of dominance that riled Wonshik up more than it should. There was something about being so exposed and vulnerable, while Hakyeon was at least still partially clothed, that seemed to tip the power scales a little more in Hakyeon’s favor.

When Hakyeon was once more fully seated on Wonshik’s dick, Wonshik gritted his teeth to keep himself from thrusting his hips up into that tight heat. “Please, hyung, go faster…”

“Be patient,” Hakyeon ordered in a voice that was gentle but firm, and then he was already lifting himself up again, pulling entirely off of Wonshik to sit in his lap. “I need to make sure I’m stretched enough. You’re just so big, baby, you wouldn’t want me to hurt myself, would you?” There was a smirk hidden right behind that innocent, wide-eyed smile. Wonshik knew full well that if it weren’t for Hakyeon’s dominant streak, for his love of teasing Wonshik and slowly making him come undone and seeing how far he would go to be obedient, he would’ve already been bouncing on Wonshik’s cock a long time ago, riding him hard and fast until they were both coming in no time at all.

But as it was, it worked out. Wonshik was just as submissive as Hakyeon was dominant, and he loved his boyfriend’s methods of drawing things out and taking him apart just as much.

“No, hyung.”

“Good boy.” He lowered himself onto Wonshik once more, faster this time, and Wonshik whimpered to feel things finally speeding up. Hakyeon was still riding him at a slow, steady pace, but he was no longer putting him through the torture of pulling entirely off each time. Wonshik’s hands gripped the sheets on either side of himself as he fought the urge to move them to Hakyeon’s waist. _“Now, I’m trusting you,"_ Hakyeon had said when they started. _“You’ll keep your hands to yourself, unless you want them tied.”_

Of course he hadn’t had to tie them. Wonshik was a good boy.

Hakyeon moaned under his breath as he began circling his hips, focusing on stimulating himself more than Wonshik. That was okay, Wonshik wasn’t supposed to come yet anyway. He hadn’t been given permission.

But even though Hakyeon had only been riding him for a short time, and was only circling his hips, Wonshik was already so worked up from all the teasing. He was going to come embarrassingly fast if Hakyeon kept moving for much longer, and if Wonshik kept paying attention to the way that Hakyeon’s full lips were parted so prettily, letting out those soft moans, and the way his body looked when his back was arched like that, and the way his head was falling back, sweat glistening on his beautiful honey skin -- and fuck, all of a sudden he was starting to really go at it, riding Wonshik’s cock up and down and moaning with every hit to his prostate, and Wonshik wasn’t going to be able to take it.

“H-Hakyeon, stop,” he stammered through his moans. Hakyeon didn’t stop. He wouldn’t, not unless Wonshik used the safeword. (Wonshik was entirely aware of that fact, and though he was embarrassed to admit it, there was a part of him that definitely enjoyed being denied what he asked for.)

“What’s wrong, baby? You gonna come? Just from having your pretty cock ridden a little?” Hakyeon’s voice was steadier than it should have been, given the situation, and it made Wonshik feel even weaker for being so wrecked already.

“Fuck, maybe,” he moaned. He let his head fall back, closing his eyes, trying very hard to not think about how good Hakyeon looked riding his cock, and just how _small_ he made him feel, talking down to him and telling him what to do, teasing him for being so close so soon.

Mercifully, Hakyeon did begin to slow down, but he had no intention of stopping. “Wonshik-ah, look at me.” Wonshik whimpered, a whimper that he hoped translated into _please don’t make me_ because there was no way he could _not_ come with the visual of a dominant Hakyeon riding his cock right in front of his eyes. If he came without permission, he would be punished, and he wanted so badly to be good and earn Hakyeon’s praise for the night.

“I said, look at me,” Hakyeon repeated more sternly, and once he was gripping Wonshik’s chin and forcing him to make eye contact, Wonshik had no choice but to comply. “Good.” Hakyeon slid his thumb over Wonshik’s bottom lip, and Wonshik opened his mouth and obediently sucked on the digit when Hakyeon slipped it inside. “Now, listen. I’ll tell you what I’m going to do to you, okay?” He punctuated the statement with another roll of his hips, making Wonshik moan around his thumb. “I’m going to ride this pretty cock of yours until I come, and -- _look at me_ \-- if you come before I do, I’m not going to stop. I’m going to keep riding you until I’m done. Not only that, but if you come without permission, you’re getting spanked until your ass is nice and red. So you’d better be good and patient for me.” He slid his thumb out of Wonshik’s mouth and patted his cheek. “Understand?”

Having to make eye contact with Hakyeon while he said those words had surely turned Wonshik’s face about ten shades redder. But somehow he found it in himself to hold on, nod, and respond with a simple, “Yes, hyung."

Hakyeon smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to Wonshik’s lips. “Such a good boy.” He kissed him more deeply, and lifted himself up a few inches before dropping back down, making Wonshik moan into his mouth. Fuck, he really wasn’t going to last. Hakyeon wasn’t holding back anymore, focused entirely on fucking himself on Wonshik’s dick and hitting his prostate, lost in his own pleasure with his eyes closed and his mouth parted letting out little staccato moans. Wonshik gritted his teeth, trying with everything he had to ignore his building orgasm.

“That’s it, be good for me baby, let me fuck myself nice and hard on your pretty little cock,” he rambled, his voice breathy and losing its steadiness. “ _God_ , right there, you fuck me so good, so good for me Wonshik-ah--” His voice broke on the last syllable as he clenched up around his boyfriend’s dick, and that was it, Wonshik was coming hard, letting out a choked out moan with the failed effort of holding back. Hakyeon showed no acknowledgement of his disobedience, only continued to fuck himself at that torturously perfect speed, clenching around him and working him through his orgasm, making it _so_ fucking good. It was even easy for Wonshik to forget he had done something bad, until he finished. At first it was just the aftershocks, making Wonshik tremble and his moans go higher and shorter with the slight pain. But then Hakyeon just kept _going_ , refusing to slow down. Wonshik automatically tried to jerk away from the sensation, but he had nowhere to go. Hakyeon was refusing to let him go soft, overstimulating his sensitive cock, and Wonshik whined loudly, hands desperately grasping at the sheets to try and ground himself through the overwhelming sensation. It was all too much at once, his hips pinned down beneath Hakyeon, and his wrists suddenly pinned down as well, and his cock aching and his mind screaming _too much too much too much_ , but something about the overstimulation making his mind go blissfully numb.

Finally, when Wonshik had all but resigned himself to the unending stimulation, Hakyeon’s hips stuttered and he let out one last long, blissful moan, his come painting Wonshik’s abdomen. Only once his movements stilled did Wonshik realize how heavily he was breathing. Hakyeon breathed with him for a moment, coming down from his high before slowly lifted himself off. Wonshik whimpered once at the movement, and again at the relief his over-sensitive cock was finally given. He let his head fall back against the pillow, chest heaving with exertion, and he closed his eyes so he didn’t have to face Hakyeon yet.

The first thing he heard was a disappointed sounding sigh. “Oh, Wonshik-ah,” Hakyeon murmured in a reprimanding tone, and Wonshik felt his stomach drop. Disappointment in Hakyeon’s voice was never a good sign. Hakyeon was the type of dominant who expected full obedience and intended to enforce it, and Wonshik always tried so hard to be good for him, to make him proud and make him feel good. “Sit up, Wonshik-ah.”

Reluctantly, with his limbs burning and his cock throbbing, he sat up.

\---

As he was instructed, Wonshik stood facing the bed. Hakyeon pressed gently on his back, guiding him to bend over. As though it gave him some leftover semblance of dignity, he propped himself up on his elbows so his head could remain up. He didn’t turn to look, but felt the side of the bed to his left sink with the weight of Hakyeon’s body when he sat down. Wonshik’s head immediately lowered. His legs were straight, his back arched, his ass exposed, trying with everything he had to be the picture of obedience. He didn’t dare move his head, waiting and hoping, but not expecting, that he would be praised for obeying this time.

Hakyeon let out a short laugh that was more of just an exhale through his nose. “Cute.”

Wonshik expected an impact, so he flinched automatically when Hakyeon’s palm came to rest gently on the curve of his ass. “Wonshik. Baby. What did I tell you not to do?”

Wonshik had to think through his words before speaking them. The feeling of Hakyeon’s warm hand squeezing and rubbing his ass was making him go a little scatterbrained. “You-- You told me not to come without permission.”

“That’s right. But you did anyway, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

Hakyeon let out a disappointed sigh. “You’re usually so obedient, I don’t know what’s gotten into you today. But whatever it is, we’ll straighten you out, won’t we?” Wonshik had a split second warning when he felt Hakyeon lift his hand, but he still wasn’t ready when he felt it come down sharply on his ass, making his breath catch in his throat. He was more surprised than in pain, and more turned on than anything. The next hit made him moan out loud.

“Hm. You seem to be enjoying this too much,” Hakyeon commented, gently massaging the spot that he’d struck. “Maybe I’m going too easy on you.” Another spank, harder this time, and Wonshik realized Hakyeon _had_ been going easy on him. He’d been spanked often enough to know how this went, but not nearly enough to be used to it, and he was always taken by surprise at how much it hurt just after the first few hits, at how sensitive he became. There wasn’t a time he’d been spanked by Hakyeon and hadn’t been reduced to a sobbing, shaking, begging mess by the end.

The next hit was on the other side of his ass, giving him some momentary relief, until Hakyeon struck the same spot harder and he could only whimper, trying to hold back a cry of pain. “You still enjoying this, Wonshik-ah?” He didn’t wait for a response, just smacked him again. “You’d better not be, you’re being punished.” Wonshik knew better than to move away or talk back, but he did squirm, groans of pain and arousal escaping his throat despite how he pressed his lips together to keep them at bay. He shifted his arms, trying to subtly find a more comfortable position, and that was when he felt the gentle but insistent press of Hakyeon’s hand on the back of his neck.

His brain went a little fuzzy after that.

Hakyeon kept his hand resting on the back of his neck, providing more of a warning than any real attempt to hold him down, and hit him again. And again. And again. Wonshik could no longer hold back all the sounds he’d been trying his best to, all the cries of pain and pleasure that he couldn’t tell apart. It felt neverending, and Wonshik thought somewhere in the back of his scrambled mind that he should beg for mercy, or for more, but he didn’t know which and he couldn’t find the words.

“Stop squirming,” Hakyeon said offhandedly. “You’re really this worked up already? I’ve only spanked you, how many times this far?”

“I-I don’t know, hyung.” Truthfully, Wonshik hadn’t been keeping count. Fuck, he should’ve been doing that, shouldn’t he?

“You don’t know? Have you not been paying attention? Maybe we need to start over, then. Make you count this time since apparently you’re not focused enough to learn your lesson.”

“Fuck, please don’t,” Wonshik begged, finding his voice once he was faced with the possibility of the punishment being dragged out longer than expected. They’d come so far already, they couldn’t start over now, he couldn’t take it. His head was spinning and his dick was throbbing with the need to be touched and his ass hurt and he couldn’t think straight.

“Wonshikie,” Hakyeon said, his voice softening a bit, “what’s your color?”

He took two seconds to breathe and make sure his voice wouldn’t come out sounding completely wrecked.

“Green,” he replied softly.

Wonshik heard a small _hm_ from above him, and this time the next hit came quicker than he expected. “Ten sounds reasonable, don’t you think? Count for me, baby.”

He counted, and with each spank and each number he spoke it felt like he was falling farther and farther off of some edge into that place that made his mind go deliciously empty, that made him want only to take what he was given and be good, be Hakyeon’s good boy. By the time they reached ten, he was lying still enough that the hand on the back of his neck was no longer needed, but it was there anyway. Wonshik knew why.

The hand gave the nape of his neck a gentle squeeze, perhaps to try and keep him grounded in reality. “You can sit up, Wonshik-ah. You did a good job.”

Wonshik turned and sat up, slowly, trying his best to work up the courage to look Hakyeon in the eye, but it was always so difficult. With his eyes cast down, he noticed that Hakyeon had already grown hard again, his erection visible just beneath the hem of his t-shirt. He wouldn’t have guessed from his controlled manner, but then again, Hakyeon had always been good at remaining in control through his own arousal.

Hakyeon must have noticed him looking, because he laughed lightly and said, “My eyes are up here, baby.” Wonshik looked up, embarrassed, but less so than he’d been earlier. Hakyeon tilted his chin up slightly more with one finger, offering a reassuring smile before pressing a sweet kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Thank you for taking your punishment so well, baby, you did so good for me.”

Wonshik blushed at the praise, trying not to be too flustered to find his voice. “Can I, um--” His eyes flickered down and back to Hakyeon’s eyes in a silent question.

Hakyeon quirked his eyebrows. “Can you what, Wonshikie? Use your words.”

“Can I suck you off?” Hakyeon just looked at him, eyebrows still raised, like he was waiting. Wonshik quickly added, “Please?”

Hakyeon smiled. “I would make you beg for it a little more, but I think you’ve earned it by taking your punishment so well, don’t you?”

“Y-Yes, hyung.”

“That’s my good boy.” Wonshik’s stomach coiled, and Hakyeon moved his legs apart and pointed to the floor in front of him. “On your knees.” Wonshik obeyed quickly, immediately positioning himself between Hakyeon’s spread legs, earning a little amused laugh. “Someone’s eager.”

“Wanna make you feel good,” he murmured. He ran one finger along Hakyeon’s length, from the base to the tip. He’d half expected Hakyeon to grab him by the wrist and tell him he hadn’t been given permission to touch yet, but the only reaction he earned was a slight, sudden inhale. Hakyeon usually tended to go a bit easier on him after a punishment.

“Oh, don’t pretend this is about me. We both know you just love sucking cock,” Hakyeon teased, and though the words were said lightly, to Wonshik they were heavy with dominance. “But that’s okay, right?” He ran a hand through Wonshik’s hair. “It’s okay, because you do it so well. Because you’re such a good boy for me, always so obedient, always doing your job so well, always making me feel so good.” A whimper left Wonshik’s lips involuntarily, and Hakyeon’s hand smoothed through his hair once more. “Color, baby?” he asked softly. It was probably unnecessary, but that wasn’t the point. The point was the trust they put in each other. When Wonshik’s mind went fuzzy and he was in his most submissive state, Hakyeon trusted him to still be honest about what he wanted, and Wonshik trusted Hakyeon to take care of him and give him what he needed. Submission was what he needed. It was what he craved. And he and Hakyeon balanced each other out perfectly.

“Green,” Wonshik breathed in confirmation.

Hakyeon hummed lightly, hand continuing to stroke Wonshik’s hair. “Go ahead then, love.”

Wonshik’s tongue darted out to wet his lips involuntarily before he leaned forward, letting his lips kiss the head of Hakyeon’s cock. He took the length in his hand, giving it one long slow stroke just to feel how big it was, remind himself how nice the weight of it always felt in his mouth. Holding the base in his hand, he let his lips fall open to suck the head between them, hearing Hakyeon let out a heavenly sigh above him. Hakyeon was never easy to break, never whined and begged like Wonshik did after just a little bit of touching. He had more resolve than that, more control. The sounds that escaped his mouth at Wonshik’s ministrations weren’t of desperation, they were of pleasure and bliss and contentment. They spurred Wonshik on, made him want to do even better, draw more of those pretty sounds from his boyfriend’s mouth. When he did _really_ well, Hakyeon would start praising him between those pretty gasps and moans, and Wonshik felt his cock begin to stir once again between his legs just at the thought, paired with the delicious weight of Hakyeon’s cock in his mouth.

“That’s right baby, go on, you can take more,” Hakyeon encouraged breathily, and Wonshik sank a couple more inches down, letting himself get used to the sensation so he didn’t choke trying to take too much at once. He’d done that before, gotten too enthusiastic and too ambitious and he’d nearly choked, much to Hakyeon’s concern. He’d never been able to deepthroat, and Hakyeon was large enough at full hardness that it was difficult to take all of him without having to do so, but he took what he could and let his hand do the rest. Hakyeon never seemed to have any complaints.

Wanting more of a reaction and getting tired of waiting for it, Wonshik dared to take him into his mouth as far as he could. When he abruptly pulled back to suck at the head, Hakyeon’s fingers curled in his hair, gripping just the way Wonshik liked. “Do that again.”

Wonshik did. He felt the threat to his gag reflex but let himself relax, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled all the way off again, then went back down. Hakyeon’s hand fell from his hair to the nape of his neck, and by that point, Wonshik’s dick was aching.

“Oh god, that’s… _fuck_ , that’s a good boy, Wonshik, got such a nice mouth, you make me feel so good,” he rambled. “You gonna make me come, baby?” Wonshik squeezed his hyung’s spread thighs, and suddenly Hakyeon’s free hand scrambled to reach one of Wonshik’s hands, holding it tight, while his other hand continued to rest on his neck and push lightly down with each bob of Wonshik’s head. Wonshik’s jaw was aching, his knees were sore, his ass still hurt, and it was the most satisfying pain in the world. It was the pain that came with the exertion of making Hakyeon feel good, of being all his and letting himself be used. Giving himself to Hakyeon was one of the few times when he could let his guard down and trust someone completely. He needed to be able to put that trust in someone. He was suddenly struck by the urge to tell Hakyeon he loved him, something he would’ve immediately done if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied.

Hakyeon came down his throat with a cry of that beautiful, breathy voice, and his hand tightened on the back of Wonshik’s neck, holding him down and rocking his hips to fuck his mouth through his orgasm. Wonshik swallowed eagerly, the feeling of Hakyeon’s come spilling down his throat making his cock throb.

Wonshik pulled off gently, careful not to overstimulate Hakyeon, and rested his head on his thigh. He was panting with exertion as though he was the one who’d just came. Hakyeon hummed contently, petting the soft hair at the nape of Wonshik’s neck. “God, I love it when you do that.”

“Should do it more often,” Wonshik murmured, his hand tracing patterns on Hakyeon’s opposite thigh.

“I don’t see a problem with that,” Hakyeon agreed with a light laugh, resting his hand on top of Wonshik’s and stroking the back with his thumb. “You doing okay, baby? Color?”

“Yeah. Still green,” he confirmed. His eyes fell closed almost without him realizing. He could’ve fallen asleep right there, on his knees with his head in Hakyeon’s lap. There was nowhere else he’d rather be.

“You’re hard again, aren’t you?” Hakyeon teased, but Wonshik knew he wanted a real answer. He wouldn’t touch him if he was too fucked out, which he kind of was. Considering the first time had been so intense.

“Mhm, yeah, I just… can we lay down together?”

Hakyeon smiled fondly, lightly squeezing Wonshik’s hand. “Of course we can, sweetheart.” Hakyeon gently helped Wonshik to his feet, and on shaky legs he managed to make it onto the bed, where the two made themselves comfortable. Wonshik curled himself into Hakyeon, head against his chest. Hakyeon tilted his own head down to press a kiss into Wonshik’s hair, as his arm circled his shoulders to pull him closer.

“You’re always so good for me, you know that?” Hakyeon murmured, his lips still against his boyfriend’s head. Wonshik hummed in response. Words were always a bit harder for him after sex, when he was high on pleasure and pain and the feeling of being Hakyeon’s.

“So, so good,” he continued, “even when I have to punish you a little bit. You’re always so good.” Wonshik hummed again, relaxing into the warmth of Hakyeon’s body. “Did you want to come again, baby? You deserve it, you did such a good job today.” Wonshik muttered something incoherent against Hakyeon’s chest, making him giggle. “Use your words, Shik-ah.”

“Just wanna lay here with you,” he muttered again, slightly more coherently. “‘m tired.”

“You sure baby? I kind of feel bad, I was a little hard on you…”

Wonshik made a vague sound of disagreement. “I liked it.”

Hakyeon chuckled, pulling Wonshik a bit closer to him and running his fingers through his hair. “My little masochist. You sure I can’t do anything for you, honey? Get you some tea or anything?”

“Maybe later, just… just want…”

“To lay together,” Hakyeon finished for him, “I understand. We can do that for as long as you want.”

Soon, Wonshik would drift off with his face pressed into Hakyeon’s chest. When they were ready to get up, whenever that would be, Hakyeon would take care of his boyfriend, like he always did after one of their more intense nights. He especially liked to shower with Wonshik, washing his hair for him even when Wonshik tried to insist he could do it himself. Hakyeon liked to make tea for the both of them, put on one of their favorite shows, get them both wrapped up all cozy in a blanket. He would constantly reassure Wonshik that he was loved, that he was so good, that it was okay for him to want to be taken care of and also punished and everything else. The latter was something that Hakyeon knew Wonshik worried about quite often, actually, which was why he always put so much emphasis on aftercare and ensuring that his boyfriend was feeling okay after a night like this. But for now, Wonshik was close to falling asleep, his body entirely relaxed in Hakyeon’s arms. For now, all they had to do was hold each other.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is sO CHEESY IM SORRY can you tell i wrote this over the span of 7 months bc i can


End file.
